Stinger
For the police car in The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Police Stinger. For the police equipment, see Spike Strip. The Grotti Stinger is a two-door sports car which originally debuted in the original Grand Theft Auto, and recurred in the form of different designs. To date, the Stinger has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto 1 * Grand Theft Auto 2 * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto V Description GTA 1 — GTA 2 In GTA 1, the Stinger based on the 1968-1972 Chevrolet Corvette (the name is a reference to the Corvette Stingray). In GTA 2 it's based on the 1963 Corvette Split-Window. It can only be found in the Industrial District of Anywhere City, and gives the ElectroFingers power-up when crushed. Both iterations handle great, respond well, and stick to the road. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Stinger appears in hard-top and convertible form. Its performance is better than most vehicles, but is the least powerful of all the 2-door sports cars, with little tendency to drift. Its Yakuza variant, the Yakuza Stinger, handles better and is all-wheel-drive, as opposed to the stock cars, which are rear-drive. The Stinger in both games is a cross resemblance between Porsche Boxster and Toyota MR2 Spyder. The front of the car and also the total shape also has a likeness to the Pontiac Solstice; this is certainly just coincidental, given that the Solstice was not revealed until 2004, 3 years after GTA III went on sale and 4 years after the game went into production. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a 1968-1973 Ferrari Daytona Spyder, an apparent homage to Sonny Crockett's Ferrari Daytona Spyder replica, yet another one of GTA Vice City's references to Miami Vice. The Stinger in Vice City performs at or near the top level of all high-end sports cars, although its FWD drivetrain is unusual for the class. That said, the FWD drivetrain does provide more stability during hard acceleration and turns than the RWD drivetrains in other sports cars do (especially in rainy conditions). This stability as well as the lack of understeer makes the Stinger an ideal car for racing. The only thing to beware of is to avoid using too much handbrake on turns, which will cause the Stinger will oversteer and swing out its rear too much. A working name given to the Stinger in Grand Theft Auto III is "Shark", as evidenced in the "official" website for Capital Autos http://www.rockstargames.com/grandtheftauto3/flash/capitalAutos/. GTA V Returning to the series in Grand Theft Auto V as the Grotti Stinger, the car is now a hybrid of the Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale and the Ferrari Dinos, probably the 206 GT, from the front and the BMW 507 or the AC Cobra from the rear. Only available via purchase from the Legendary Motorsport website for $1,000,000, the car boasts a relatively high speed and acceleration, on par with several sports coupés such as the Sentinel XS. At high speeds however, the car has the tendency to fishtail when turning, and on some occasions powerslide off the road. Stinger V.jpg|A yellow Stinger. Performance Notable Owners *Victor Vance Trivia * In the beta version of GTA Liberty City Stories, there was a yellow Stinger supposedly reserved for use by the Sicilian Mafia. Its was possibly going to be called the Sicilian Stinger. But then it turned into a normal silver/white Stinger for the final version. If this is the case, it is likely due to the already existing Yakuza Stinger. * The GTA Vice City rendition of the Stinger made an appearance in Manhunt 2. * Even though the Stinger does not appear in GTA San Andreas, a beta model exists within San Andreas' coding. The model is the same as Vice City's, albeit the headlights are different * Aside from the fact the Stinger in GTA Vice City is based on Sonny Crockett's Ferrari from Miami Vice, several other references to the car from the TV show are present in the game: ** The Stinger shares its name with the Stinger Missile, which was used to blow up Crockett's Ferrari in season 3 of Miami Vice. ** A Stinger is found parked outside the Downtown Police Station in Downtown Vice City, referencing the car's use on the cop show. * In GTA: Liberty City Stories, if the player is armed with a Sub Machine Gun the gun will stick out the front windscreen, even if the window is still intact. * Strangely, in GTA Vice City, the Stinger is front-wheel drive, which is unusual for a sports car. * The hardtop variant in GTA Liberty City Stories somewhat bear similarities with Daihatsu Copen, a Japanese compact sports car. However this is coincidental. as Daihatsu Copen is introduced in 2002, roughly four years after the events of LCS. * In the GTA V mission Pack Man, a red Stinger can be seen on the Packer. However, unlike the other five cars, there is no corresponding mission to steal the Stinger, nor is it on the list seen inside Devin's garage. Nothing is known about why it is present, although it is possible Lamar Davis stole it as dialogue between him and Devin Weston indicates he is working for him. * The Stinger and the Z-Type are among the oldest cars in Grand Theft Auto V. * A glitch may occur where the convertible top cannot be used. Locations ;GTA 1 * Appears in traffic in all three cities: Liberty City, San Andreas and Vice City. GTA 2 * Only appears in traffic in the Residential District. GTA III * Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. * Parked in a back lot car park on the southwestern most block in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. * Parked by a mansion garage in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City * Very usually seen in north Downtown. * Around Leaf Links Golf Club. Seen commonly on the bridge that connects Vice City Midland and Mainland. GTA Liberty City Stories * Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. * Parked at a driveway of the second easternmost house (next to the future Cartel mansion), Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City Stories * Parked just north of where the Police car is parked at the Downtown Police Station. * Parked in the InterGlobal Films studio in Prawn Island (sometimes appears in place of the Deluxo). * Spawns in Ocean Drive, along a row of parked cars in Ocean Beach. * Parked by a mansion in Starfish Island. * Behind the Malibu Club on the beach island. * Parked in front of the hotel on the east side of Vice Point Mall, Vice Point. GTA V * May be bought for $1,000,000 (Offline) or $850,000 (Online) from Legendarymotorsport.net. Variants *Yakuza Stinger *During the mission "Grand Theft Auto" in GTA III, Claude has to deliver a unique plum colored Stinger. See also * Stinger Z29, a sports car in GTA 1. * Police Stinger, a police car and fastest car in The Ballad of Gay Tony bearing no similarities with any earlier Stinger. * Yakuza Stinger, the Yakuza version of the Stinger in GTA III, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories. * Stinger GT, the grand tourer variant of the Stinger in GTA Online. Navigation }} de:Stinger es:Stinger fr:Stinger pl:Stinger ru:Stinger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti